Wolfblood Forever a Pack
by MaddianShipper024
Summary: Set 6 to 8 months after Maddy left (after Series 2), Rhydian misses her and Shannon and Tom want the pack to be a whole again.


Rhydian walked into the classroom shortly followed by Tom and Shannon. Rhydian slumped down at his desk, we'll it wasn't his desk. It was his and Maddy's desk. He sat gazing out the window remembering every time they had sat together. He never let anyone sit there, not even Tom and Shannon. He had been sad ever since Maddy left and he knew he would continue being sad until they were together again. He blamed himself for being sad. He decided not to go with her, but if he had of gone with her, Maddy and her parents would have been in a lot of danger. His mind was completely on Maddy when Mr Jeffries was reading out the register. "Rhydian, Rhydian!" Mr Jeffries repeated. Rhydian turned his head to face Mr Jeffries. "Oh, sorry sir, here". Mr Jeffries rolled his eyes.

Halfway during the lesson, Mr Jeffries decided to ask Rhydian the question of what was the biggest reason WW2 started. Rhydian turned his head as all what was on his mind was Maddy. Rhydian hesitated. "See me at the end of the lesson Rhydian". Rhydian puffed and leant into his chair. Good thing it was the last lesson of the day. He didn't cause a argument, he purely accepted it. Shannon and Tom turned their heads to Rhydian for a moment to check if he was okay. They saw the sadness in his eyes. He missed Maddy. Shannon and Tom could see right through him. Shannon then remembered Maddy. It was hard for Shannon to remember Maddy as it hurt to think about her. They had been through so much together. Tom also thought about Maddy. He missed the friendship they once had. The trio wanted everything to be normal again. The way they would go to Bernie's, Shannon talking about essays, Tom moaning about essays and Maddy and Rhydian making arrangements for the next full moon. That's what they wanted. To be a pack again. They soon all jumped out of their daydreams and continued work. Meanwhile, far across the moors, a branch snapped, the wind howled, and a mysterious creature swept across the leaves...

When the bell rang, everyone jumped out of their seats and sprang out of the door. Shannon slid a note on the table as she stood up. All it said was 'Meet us at Bernie's at 5'. Mr Jeffries then came up to Rhydian and pulled back Maddy's seat. "That's Maddy's seat sir". Rhydian plainly said. Mr Jeffries realised the problem and decided to just simply stand. "Rhydian, you have to put your feelings to a side and get on with your school life. I know it's hard but you have to try". "I will sir, I pro..." Rhydian then sniffed in the air. He smelt something or someone. "Rhydian?" Rhydian ignored Mr Jeffries. He then jumped out of his seat, ran across the tables and sprinted down the corridor. Shannon and Tom appeared to be waiting for him. He ran past them without a word. They ran after him, but by the time they had reached the door. He was halfway across the field. They took a breath and then continued their frantic dash after Rhydian. Tom looked shocked as Rhydian hadn't stopped for breath. Rhydian ran through the gap in the fence and didn't stop until he reached the moors. Shannon and Tom soon caught up with him. "What's wrong Rhydian?" Shannon puzzled, still out of breath. "I smelt something, or someone" Rhydian said worryingly. "Who?" Shannon and Tom asked in unison. "I don't know, but they should have been on this exact spot"...

"They've moved" Rhydian said with a slight tear trickling down his face. "She knew I was coming" Rhydian whispered to himself with his back to Tom and Shannon. He had no idea that Tom and Shannon heard what he just said until they turned him around and went into a pack hug. They never really hugged. Old pack traditions were no more, since Maddy left anyway. Shannon pulled away and looked at her watch. "Well, it's 5 o'clock. Bernie's?", "Bernie's", Tom answered. Rhydian shook his head. "Sorry guys. I'm not in the mood", Rhydian sadly remarked. He turned away and made his way to his house. He never once looked back. Shannon sighed and pulled Tom's arm down the steep hill to Bernie's. Rhydian then looked up to the sky. And there it was. The moon, in all it's glory. He stood in the silver moonlight for a moment remembering every full moon. Which reminded him, it was a full moon tomorrow night. He never usually forgot as Maddy always reminded him. He then howled. A sad long howl. He loved howling with Maddy. He missed her. Suddenly, the cold air brisked across the back of his neck. He shuddered in the cold. He decided to run home. As he was running home, he failed to hear the wolf howl reply which rippled through the sky destined to be heard...

The wind echoed through the moors that night. Rhydian tossed and turned in his bed trying to get some sleep. He failed miserably. All he kept thinking about was her. He missed how they would just hang out together. He wanted her again. He knew it was her scent he picked up earlier. He started to think he had gone crazy, but the wolf in him never lies. He could feel that she was near at the time. But then she left. Why? He asked the question 'why?', in his head until he fell into another world. A dream. Maddy was there. He ran up to her and grabbed her. He vowed to never let her go again. But then, out of the shadows, came a tall blonde boy. He was also a Wolfblood. He leant his arm over Maddy's shoulder. "Sorry, Rhydian. She's with me now". Rhydians face froze in devastation and shock. When Maddy and the boy walked away, Rhydian screamed causing him to scream when his alarm went off. He bolted up right in his bed, panting for breath. "Are you okay Rhydian?", his foster mum called from downstairs. "Yeah", Rhydian replied. He then got out of his bed and was lead to the kitchen due to the aroma of bacon and sausages flooding out of it. On full moon days, he craved meat more than ever. But today, it wasn't just the meat he craved, he craved to be with Maddy, just like he did every full moon. It then struck him. Maybe the dream would be reality. What if Maddy has found someone else? A tear dropped down his cheek. He didn't stop them. He just let them flow...

It was finally here. The full moon. Rhydian could feel the wolf rising to the surface as he ran through stoneybridge. He had about 15 minutes to get to the moors. All of a sudden, Rhydian heard a voice follow him. It was Tom. Rhydian skidded slightly on the road to stop. "Sorry mate. I know it's the full moon, but it's important", Tom blurted out whilst gasping for breath. Tom pulled a note out of his pocket. "Here. Me and Shannon got one too. This was left at my house though. Looks like whoever delivered them accidentally put two in my letterbox". Rhy divan read the note. "Is this the same as yours?", Rhydian asked showing Tom the note. "Yeah, meet me on the moors, near the clearing at 7pm. I wonder who it's from", Tom puzzled. "We'll there's only one way to find out". With that, Rhydian started running towards the moors, Tom following him as fast as he could. Once they reached the clearing, they realised Shannon was already sat on a log waiting. But no-one else was. Rhydian then knew he only had 2 minutes maximum. He then heard footsteps, quick footsteps. They were running towards them. Rhydian stood in front of Tom and Shannon as defence. The running then stopped. Rhydian let his guard down. He took a few large steps so the moon was a silver light in front of him. Nothing but the moon and the stars covered him now. He then felt a warmth in his hand. A warm sensation, this wasn't his transformation. He then realise a hand was firmly in his. Supporting him. He turned his head slowly. And there she was. Maddy Smith, with longer, curvier hair and mud scattered up her trousers. The girl who meant everything to her was with him again. She turned him so she could hold both his hands. They stood in the moonlight. Rhydian wanted to pinch himself, this felt like a dream. "I'm sorry Rhydian. I should have never left you, or Tom and Shannon", Maddy turned her head towards Tom and Shannon who were both beaming and a tears floating down their faces. Maddy then seemed to start crying as well. "I'm sorry" Maddy tearfully apologised. Rhydian said nothing. He simply pulled her into him. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Don't you ever be sorry. You're back with me now and you're back with the pack"...

Maddy pulled away from Rhydians deep meaningful hug. She glared at him for a moment, Rhydian did the same. The moonlight sparks covered them and began to turn their eyes yellow and their veins pulsing black. They still held hands as they felt the wolf coming to the surface. Maddy lowered her head in shame of what she had done. She had left her friends, her boyfriend and her whole life when she left. Rhydian ignored her shame and plucked his hand out of Maddy's and lifted her head with one finger. As he encouraged her head back up, he gained closeness to her face and pulled her into a kiss. Silence fell as Tom and Shannon smiled at their friends long lasting embrace. Maddy then pulled away slowly and then she felt the wolf at the surface. She went down on her knees and looked up to the Moon. She felt happy as this was the first full moon back with Rhydian. With that thought, Maddy changed. She looked round and up at Rhydian. Rhydian smiled his cheeky little smile and then lowered to the floor. He then changed too. They spiralled round one another just like they had done the last full moon together. They played together. Pouncing and running. They loved every second. Then, once they had calmed down, they sat facing the moon, howling with all their might. Rhydian edged his head to Shannon and Tom who were still standing there. He summoned them over with his head. Shannon and Tom stood behind each wolf and they all howled at the moon. A pack howl. A true pack howl. Shannon and Tom always felt part of the pack when they howled together. And of course they should feel part of the pack. Maddy loved Rhydian, Shannon and Tom, and nothing...nothing was going to change that...

The sun soon rose over the dark haunting moors, revealing all it's secrets instantly. Maddy was sleeping on a side of a tree covered by Rhydians jacket. She turned to face the burning sunlight. She felt a smile beam her face up even more. She looked over, still under the warmth of the jacket to see Rhydian, Shannon and Tom sleeping peacefully near different trees. She smiled even more letting tears reach the surface, those of joy and those telling her the sunlight was so bright in her eyes she had to turn away. But Maddy let the joyful tears burst through instead as she didn't want to turn away, just like she did the time she left Stoneybridge with her parents. She never wanted to turn away from them again.

It was a few weeks since Maddy returned. The Smith household was now Maddy and her parents home again and everything was returning to normal. But one thing had changed which would never change back to how it was, the time Maddy spent away from her friends and most of all Rhydian. Rhydian sighed as he lay in bed at 7:30am in the morning. It was a Saturday. He twisted and turned as he felt bored and didn't know what to do with his day. The sun sparked through the crack in his curtains and burnt his pale skin. He decided to get up, a rare occasion. He was usually slow at heaving out of bed. Thoughts on what he could do today were streaming through his head. Maybe he should go for a run with Maddy and meet Shan and Tom? This is when a strange, but good idea struck Rhydian. The day Maddy left, he promised her something. A date. He gave a cheeky smile. Today was the day, he was going on a date with Maddy.

Rhydian briskly walked into Stoneybridge. It was very quiet but he started seeing neighbours take their dogs for walks and locals gossip in shops. He then got lured to Bernie's as the crunchy, crackling Bacon aroma poured from inside. He gave in and approached. As he walked in, he saw Shannon and Tom sitting at a table. For a moment he did not question why they were there at this time in the morning, but decided to. "What are you two doing here?" Rhydian questioned as he approached the table, both hands in his pockets. Shannon looked at Tom who was stuffing almost the whole Bacon bagel in his mouth and thought she'd better answer. "Me and Tom are going to the science museum in the city today, our bus'll be here any minute". Tom just nodded and rolled his eyes. Rhydian couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing here? It's 9 o'clock in the morning? Don't..." Shannon lowered her voice, "Wolfbloods, have a knack for getting at like 10?" Shannon puzzled. Rhydian knew he couldn't hide his plan. Tom pulled back a chair as he realised Rhydian was fidgeting. "I'm going a date with Maddy. She doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna take her to Consett for the day, me and her; a date". Shannon and Tom beamed. "Awwww. Rhydians in love..." Shannon couldn't help but say. Tom had to then add "Wolf Love..." The trio started laughing. Rhydian then pulled out his phone and texted Maddy while a beam of light still lit up his face. _**Be ready in 30 mins. Me and you are going out on a date. Love Rhydian x**_

The wind brisked the back of Rhydians neck as he approached the front door of Maddy's house. He had mixed emotions about today. He was out of his comfort zone as he had never went on a date before, but was excited to spend one whole day just with Maddy. The thought made him grin, ear to ear. He then held one hand up to knock on the door, but the door flung open before he had even touched the door. there stood Maddy. A beautiful figure. She stood there with wavy curls in her hair, brown jeans and a red top. Rhydian couldn't help but glare at how beautiful she looked. Her hair had grown longer while she was in the wild. "How did you know I was here?" Rhydian asked, to break the silence between them. Maddy smiled. "I'm a Wolfblood remember? An amazing sense of smell..." Rhydian giggled. "So, what are we doing today for our date". Rhydian suddenly went quite shy as she mentioned the word date. He fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, still looking at Maddy. "Well, that's a surprise, but it does involve us catching the bus into Consett..." Maddy laughed. "What?" Rhydian asked, smiling and worrying at the same time. "No it's just, this is weird" She contained her laughter and went slightly shy. "A nice weird". Rhydian urged his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Maddy's hand. He loved when they did this. They felt the warmth of each other and it made them both smile.

"First one to the bus stop is the alpha..." Rhydian tricked Maddy and let her hand go, her following afterwards. Both smiling, they brisked through the trees. The leaves and bushes were a haze to them as they ran towards the bus stop. Rhydian was ahead. A moment he would always remember. He decided to do a thing out of the ordinary. He stopped and waited for Maddy who was a little slow. He grabbed her hand as she leaned forward for breath. "Let's both be alphas..." Rhydian confidently said to Maddy. She couldn't help but smile and feel as if she was the most important Wolfblood in the world. They remained there for a moment. In the distance they spotted the bus approaching the stop. The chase for the bus began again as Maddy and Rhydian sprinted for it. They were standing at the bus stop before the bus even arrived. Rhydian paid for Maddy's ticket as he refused to let her pay. He wanted her to feel special today. It was their date, and wanted everything to be perfect.

"What about this one?" Maddy asked holding a pink loose top. "You'd look amazing in that!" Rhydian said not faltering. It meant a lot to her that he was taking a interest into what she looked like. She was worried he would get bored. After trying on hats, mucking about and taking several pictures (and selfies), they went out into the shopping arcade again, carrying several bags each. It was a Saturday, so the arcade was teeming with gossiping parents, crying babies and loud children. Because of this, the two struggled to find somewhere to sit down and eat. They decided to just walk until a chair and table appeared. While taking a casual stroll, they spoke about loads of things. Maddy spoke of what she did when she did when she went away and Rhydian spoke of the many times Jimi had wound him up about things...no change there then! Rhydian briskly placed his arm over Maddy's shoulder. Halfway through mid sentence, he could tell she had felt it as she had suddenly went shy. She glanced up at Rhydian, smiling bashfully. She never thought that he was such a romantic...

Finally sat in a restaurant waiting upon a pizza, Maddy and Rhydian finally had the chance to talk about them. The sofa faced out towards a window the size of the wall. In the distance, they could just make out the moors. Minutes passed. A moment of awkwardnes as they both struggled to start the conversation. "So are we..." Maddy asked finally breaking the awkwardness between them. "Together?" Rhydian couldn't help but finishing her sentence. Maddy simply nodded. "Only if you want to be Mads..." Rhydian asked, concern and worry on his face. "Of course!" They both giggled, being drawn into each other's gaze. They found themselves gaining closeness towards each other. About to lock their lips, a waitress placed a 12' Inch Pepperoni Pizza on the table in front of them. Losing their moment, They both pulled away. "Thanks" the pair said in unison. Instead of losing their opportunity of enjoying this moment, they started giggling. Rhydian looked dissapointed as he had missed a opportunity to kiss her. The first kiss they had shared was one of goodbye and to know they both loved each other. When they had kissed when Maddy returned, that was of happiness. Rhydian just wanted to kiss her this time to truly start their relationship. Maddy could see his dissapointment. She too felt upset, but decided to throw a piece of Pepperoni into the air and catch it in her mouth. Rhydian laughed and he too started doing it. Maybe their moment of romance was the reason they were having fun, to cheer each other up. That's what love is after all. Wolf love anyway...

The sun was starting to hide behind the clouds as Maddy and Rhydian walked up the high street. Hand in hand, they noticed the street had died down and was left with only cleaners and business managers. They enjoyed the peace as it made a nice change from the crowds of people which had been around earlier. Rhydian had bought Maddy a ice cream, a last little treat. There was no awkwardness now. They had broken it and could finally talk to each other in confidence. Once reaching the bus station, they noticed their bus was about to depart. They both ran in desperation, laughing at the same time. They reached the door, moments away from closing themselves. "I'm paying this time round" Maddy insisted. Rhydian nodded, hand gradually leaving his pocket bulging with loose change. He stood waiting for her. The bus was half empty. Spotting two free seats, Maddy jogged to it. Sitting closest to the window, Maddy patted on the seat next to her. Rhydian gave his cheeky smile towards Maddy and sat next to her. Once the bus had departed from the station, Maddy snuggled her head onto Rhydians shoulder, closing her eyes. Rhydian was speechless. He felt he could really keep her safe now; from Dr. Whitewood or anyone who tried to make Maddy's life hell. He couldn't help but snuggle his head into her hair, he didn't even care that her hair was tickling his nose. They didn't move from the position they were in for the remainder of the journey. Even the bumps in the road didn't tear them apart...

Stoneybridge was serenaded by the half moon lighting up the sky. As the bus came to a halt, Maddy and Rhydian walked off still linked together holding hands. Their feet padded on the footpath as they got closer to the middle of Stoneybridge. They noticed that Bernie's was still open, the wolves picking up the scent of meat. Sausages and Bacon filled the air with a tangy aroma. Rhydian backed down from his interest in the food after he had already had enough to eat. Maddy followed as her stomach growled to her at the thought of more food. The scent of Shannon and Tom was then picked up by the wolves. "Looks like a Double Date..." Rhydian said pointing towards Shannon and Tom who were walking out of Bernie's. Maddy couldn't help but laugh. She gently nudged Rhydians' arm, still with a smile on her face. Rhydian giggled and decided to grab her. He picked her up like she was baby or a new married couple and carried her down the road. Maddy just kept on laughing. They went to the end of the road to their surprise they met Shannon and Rom, who were making serious faces at the two wolves. Maddy casually jumped out of Rhydians grasp and Rhydian tried not to laugh. "Hi, guys..." Maddy said almost laughing. Shannon looked at Tom and nodded. Shannon approached Maddy. The she wolf stepped back. Damn. She was supposed to meet Shannon today. Maddy, lost for words, was expecting a argument, but actually got a massive hug from her best friend. Shannon giggled. "I hope you had a nice time..." Shan whispered into Maddy's ear. She then pulled away. Rhydian picked up on what she said. "She did. More importantly, we did" Rhydian admitted, urging his hand into the warmth of Maddy's. The two girls smiled at each other. "Come on Shan, let's leave Romeo and Juliet alone" Tom jokingly said, pushing Shannon forward. Maddy rolled her eyes, but all Rhydian did was squeeze Maddy's hand tighter.

"Today was amazing" Rhydian admitted, now outside the Smiths household at the top of the path. Maddy nodded, smiling shyly. Rhydian took Maddy's hand into his own. "Thank you" Maddy shyly said "for today and just being there for me. Rhydian said nothing. All he did was smile. They gained closeness to each other. Just before their lips touched, Maddy held one finger on Rhydians top lip. "Now you can have your moment" Maddy whispered. Both smiling they embraced each other. The kiss lasted a moment or so. Pulling away, they realised Emma had seen them kiss as she was standing on the door step. _Awkward_... Feet padding on the small cobble like bricks, Maddy walked towards the house. Rhydian didn't take his eyes off her until she was inside. He waved to her receiving a wave back. He then turned round to go home only to see someone in the distance he had hated since they walked into his life. Rhydian felt his veins pulse black as his moment on anger filled him. What was _she_ doing here?

Dr Whitewood hadn't seen Rhydian, from what he could tell. She was looking round the village. He then lost sight of her so decided to go into the centre of the village. By the time he had got there, the wind was stone cold and the night had fallen black as the half moon had been covered with layers of black cloud. He didn't understand why Dr Whitewood was here. Maddy had only been back a few days. How could she have found out that she was back? Only Rhydian, Tom and Shannon knew. Rhydian backed down from his investigation and turned to go home. The icy air blew in his face as he walked up the hill. Maddy lived on the other side of town you see. Rhydian pulled out his phone to see the time. Damn. It was almost 9. Curfew was usually 7. Mrs Vaughn was gonna kill him. He decided to run through the woods, as it was the quickest route. The trees were a haze as the young wolf ran through the trees. His house was then in sight. He didn't really call it his home because he didn't really spend that much time there. He was either at school, Bernie's or running on the moors. Always with Mads. Smiling at the thought, Rhydian opened the front door to feel the warmth of the central heating blast towards him and wrap around him. He embraced the warmth as a old friend. He walked into the dining room expecting a telling off and at least a week of being grounded. Clenching his eyes shut all he was greeted with was "good to see you again Rhydian". Rhydian felt the wolf burst within him as he opened his eyes to see none other than Dr. Whitewood...  
Anger raged through the young Wolfblood. He knew if did what he wanted to, he would reveal himself. Is that good? The veins pulsed black in his fists, clenching them tight. She gave a stern look. "Any update on the Maddy situation" She asked with her fingers clenched together. "What's it to you" Rhydian angrily remarked. She smiled, a sarcastic and slim smile. "Well. Call me if you ever hear anything". Dr. Whitewood stood up, clenching her folder and laptop, dropping a card on the table with her phone number on. As she stepped out the room, his eyes flashed yellow, feeling rage take him. "She doesn't get away that easily" He growled as he walked out the front door. He could see Dr. Whitewood, getting into her car, briskly and with a moody attitude. She wasn't getting what she wanted. But, of all the bad timing in the world, Maddy ran up the pathway with Rhydians keys in her grasp. He had given them to her because the Vaugn's were out. Now it made sense that his foster parents weren't there but how did get in then and how did Rhydian? Dr. Whitewood instantly got out of the car. "Here, you left your keys in my bag. You must have been freezing standing out here on your own". Maddy handed the keys to Rhydian who looked horrified. "We're not alone Maddy..." His eyes gained contact with who Maddy had not yet noticed. She slowly turned her head. Her body froze in fright, her speech was lost and she was scared. Rhydian instantly stepped in front of Maddy, the only protection between Maddy and . "How did you get into my house?" Rhydian said with a stern look towards her. "Old village, old locks. Easy to pick! They were out and so were you. I knew you were hiding something. Shannon and Tom are never alone, you are always with them, but today I saw them, alone. Only a idiot would notice that you were with Maddy" Her eyes caught contact with Maddy's, who were full with tears and sadness. "Hang on, you've been spying on us?" Rhydian asked, slightly smiling. "Yes, so what..." She admitted with no means of apologising. Rhydian smiled. "You know that's illegal when the police are investigating", "Yes but what are you, a stupid teenage school boy going to do about it". Maddy started giggling and so did Rhydian. "What?" She asked growing annoyed as their laughter grew. "I'd turn round if I was you" Maddy giggled. The scientist turned her head to her disgust, there stood a police officer, who behind him stood Shannon and Tom. "Trespassing and spying eh... Let's take this to the station miss" Her face felt anger hit. She simply said, "I'll get you for this..." And from that moment on, no more Dr. whitewood. She received a notice to not go within a 10 mile radius of Stoneybridge as she had blurted about Maddy being part wolf and running away to hide herself. But with no evidence, she sounded like a crazy woman.  
"How did you know we needed help?" Rhydian asked, letting Maddy rest her head on his shoulder. "She thinks she's good at spying, well we are even better" Shannon admitted with a confident attitude. Tom smiled. The four then went into a pack hug. They all whispered to each other for the hug duration. Smiling and laughing because was gone. Breaking away from the hug, Maddy jumped up and hit Rhydian in the chest. "Your it!" They all smiled and started running. Their old life had returned to them. Now they could forever be a pack...


End file.
